


You’re lucky that you’re so fuckable, Daniel

by cueonego



Series: Lawrusso Oneshots [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bickering Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring as foreplay, they’re so dumb and horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueonego/pseuds/cueonego
Summary: More smut prompt for anon on Tumblr. They told me to choose from a few of them, and I just kinda combined the two because I can’t decide.“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”and“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Lawrusso Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217171
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	You’re lucky that you’re so fuckable, Daniel

“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?” Daniel says, pressing his forearm against Johnny’s neck.

He has Johnny pressed against the wall, finally.

“I don’t know, what am I doing?” Johnny says, smirking. Always fucking smirking. 

Johnny brings his hands down onto his ass and squeezes them, paying no mind to the fact that Daniel has his arm to his throat. He’s been handsy the entire time they were sparring; the first few could have been mistaken for accidents, but Johnny isn’t even trying to be subtle now.

“That,” Daniel says pointedly. “You’re groping me. We’re supposed to be sparring.”

“You have a problem with doing both?”

And before Daniel can answer, Johnny lifts him up, snaking his hands under his thighs, and slams him down on the ground. 

“I can just grope you instead. Screw the sparring,” he says, kneeling over him and grabbing onto his chin.

Daniel twists his face away when Johnny starts stroking his face. “That’s not what I meant.” Because it wasn’t. He wasn’t suggesting that they fuck right now.

“What did you mean then?” Johnny asks, dragging his hand down to the front of his pants.

“You’re just worried you’re gonna lose unless you distract me with that shit—” Daniel grips onto Johnny’s thighs when he grabs his cock over his pants without a warning.

Built like an athlete. Johnny is so heavy over him that there’s no way he can make his escape. And the worst part is that Johnny knows it. He’s using his size as his advantage and pinning him down, putting him completely at his mercy.

“So are you distracted yet?” he says, now massaging his cock through the fabric. 

What even is there to be distracted from? They haven’t been sparring since the moment Johnny grabbed his ass, now his cock. Johnny’s hand is firm, constant. When he pulls the waistband of his sweatpants down, the weight of his cock lands on his stomach, finally free.

“You wanna spar instead?” Johnny asks, pointedly staring at his cock and saying _with that between your legs?_ with his eyes.

Daniel debates for a moment, but it’s a moot point. “Fine. Do something about it, then. It’s your doing.”

Johnny chuckles, that low, gritty chuckle that does something to him.

Big, warm, and calloused. Johnny clearly doesn’t take care of his hands; the rough cuticles on the edge of his fingers scratch along his cock as he strokes him, but his strong hands make it up for that detail. The way he grips his cock like he owns it is so fucking hot, even if he doesn’t like to admit it out loud. 

With his cock in Johnny’s hand, Daniel is writing and whining under him. If someone told him thirty something years ago that his high school bully and karate nemesis would be sitting on top of him, stroking his cock, he wouldn’t have believed it. It’s surreal, how they went from being at each other’s throats to being at each other’s throats and fucking each other.

Jesus, Johnny is relentless and he’s so close.

Johnny sees it. He knows he sees it because he takes his hand away. Cruel, _cruel_ motherfucker.

“What the fuck, Johnny?” Daniel spits out.

“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh,” Johnny says, low, almost purring. He scoots down and pulls Daniel’s pants off entirely along the way.

Johnny looms over him as he shucks his pants off as well. Built like an athlete. Daniel saw glimpses of it under his grey sweatpants, but Jesus. When he strokes his cock, the weight of his balls that bounce along his stroke can be only described as _heavy_.

He smirks yet again, seeing Daniel eyeing his cock, and sits down by his foot, leaning back onto his hands and displaying his cock. He’s trying to entice him like it’s his (horrible) mating ritual, as if he’s supposed to be impressed by his cock.

(Maybe he is, but no, he’s not gonna tell him that.)

“Now get on up,” Johnny orders.

“Fucking bossy,” Daniel grumbles, but stands up. He walks to the drawer in the corner of the dojo as Johnny watches him silently for once.

He carelessly tosses the jar he finds to Johnny. He’s an athlete, after all; he should be able to catch it.

“The fuck is this?” he says, stumbling out of his display position and catching the jar in his hands. He turns it over his hands and reads the label. “Coconut oil? What are you, trying to cook?”

“Shut up. It’s better than Vaseline.”

“Why don’t you just use Vaseline like normal people?”

“I said shut up.”

“Fine. Get on top of me.”

Dick. Daniel glares, but climbs up on his legs and straddles him regardless. “Satisfied?” 

“Enough with the bitching. What are you annoyed about, man? This is what you wanted.”

“ _I_ wanted?” He stares. Johnny looks like he firmly believes in what he has just said. “Just—just shut up and fuck me already.”

“Who’s bossy now?”

Daniel glares again, this time with more gusto, but Johnny smiles, that stupid, _stupid_ smile that shows he’s not thinking about anything other than fucking. And yeah, he's not. He’s busy grinding his cock between his ass.

Always the romantic. Johnny opens the jar and shoves his finger into the jar in the same way he shoves his fingers into his ass. Rough and careless.

“Don’t you fucking double dip—” Daniel tries to warn, but Johnny pulls his finger out and puts it in the jar again.

“What?”

“Jesus Christ. Never mind.”

“Stop being so prissy, Danielle,” Johnny says, swirling his fingers in, coating them with a thick layer of oil. “I didn’t find any rod up your ass so why are you so uptight?” he complains, and shoves his fingers right back in.

“I don’t know why I let you do this,” Daniel says, exasperated, wincing a little. Johnny is so bad at this; there is never a moment delicacy during sex, but Daniel keeps on letting it happen. If Johnny’s cock wasn’t so damn big and good he wouldn’t let this happen over and over.

Johnny searches around with his fingers, looking for his prostate. It’s just like how he slams around his bedside table in the morning for the alarm clock to smash. No finesse, god he’s awful.

It takes way too long, and he’s not even remotely close. “I was about to come before, so stop messing around and fuck me already,” Daniel says finally.

“Slut.”

“Asshole.”

Johnny pushes his cock in, almost like it’s out of spite. “Who’s the asshole now.”

“That—mnh—that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Shut up.”

“Fine, start fucking.”

And Johnny does, finally listening to him. He moves his hips, slow and deliberate, probing. Daniel’s legs quiver as they squeeze around Johnny’s thighs.

“It’s so much better when you’re quiet like that,” Johnny says. “You should just shut up and look pretty. Moan a little.”

Not a chance. “Fuck you, Johnny,” he retorts, but when Johnny angles his hips and pushes in harder, he ends up moaning instead, collapsing on top of him and hugging his shoulders.

Johnny nudges him with his shoulders. “I’m supposed to do all the work here now?”

“Oh my god. Shut up and just fuck me before I walk away.”

“You’re not gonna walk away,” Johnny huffs. “And I thought that’s what I was doing, fucking your tight little ass.” He has the audacity to spank his ass as he says it.

Daniel winces, not out of pain—well, it’s out of pain. Of his soul. “Well, do it faster!”

“You’re so annoying. You’re lucky that you’re so fuckable, Daniel,” Johnny says, and pushes him down onto the mat.

He pulls on his thighs and brings him up closer to him. “I’m gonna fuck you now. Properly.”

“Oh thank god,” Daniel sighs out, as sarcastically as possible. “I thought you were about to put me to slee—”

“You were saying?” Johnny smirks, staying still with his cock pushed up all the way in his ass.

God, he is such a pain in his ass.

Daniel moans quietly, feeling Johnny’s cock throbbing and warm inside him. “Please, for the love of god, don’t make me fucking beg.”

“That’d be hot.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“No, Johnny,” Daniel warns and starts stroking his cock. Someone’s gotta move.

But Johnny swats Daniel’s hand away and replaces it with his.

“So fucking desperate. Fine, I’ll fuck you,” Johnny says, like he’s doing the world a service, and starts moving his hips, faster and harder than before. 

Fucking finally.

It burns so fucking good with Johnny. He thrusts his hips, as relentless as his hands, and Daniel gets overwhelmed by all the sensations happening at the same time. He’s going to come, and shit, Johnny sees it, but smirks instead of stopping, thank god.

“You're such a slut for my cock, Daniel.”

Daniel chooses not to bring up the fact that it was him who started all this, because Jesus Christ, he wants to come so bad. He lets Johnny prattle on while he fucks his ass, just long enough for him to let him come.

Daniel groans as he comes, clutching onto Johnny’s arms. It’s somehow always so worth it.

“Fuck, Daniel, so fucking impatient,” Johnny teases, but his hips are moving faster and faster until he comes to a halt, clamping his hands down onto Daniel’s hips.

This is the worst part. Johnny slumps on top of him, trapping Daniel completely. Daniel feels the wetness on his stomach and in his ass, but Johnny continues to lay on top of him, sweaty and impossibly heavy.

“Admit it. You love my cock,” Johnny murmurs against his neck, his breath rough.

“Get out of my ass.”

“Not until I hear it.”

Johnny ends up staying on top of Daniel until he can’t feel his arms anymore.


End file.
